Strange Happenings
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: All Burt knows is that Kurt seems to be addicted to his phone, even though the person on the other line may not be his boyfriend Blaine. This is Burt's take on the week that changed everything. SPOILERS for 3x17.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**Strange Happenings**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Mentions possible infidelity and a past suicide attempt.

* * *

It's late Monday evening when Burt first notices something weird is going on.

Kurt is sprawled out on the couch and Finn is lying on the floor in front of him playing some sort of video game. Every once in a while, Kurt snickers and his fingers begin to swipe across his phone's screen in haste. Finn stays quiet for the moment, busy shooting the undead on the tv, but after a particularly loud chuckle from his step-brother, he finally says something – something that truly mind boggles Burt.

"Dude, who are you texting? I thought Blaine had a family thing to go to."

"Oh, it's no one. Just a friend I met at the music store today," Kurt says quietly, his hand rushing up to his mouth to stifle a giggle that threatened to erupt from his throat.

Burt hasn't heard his kid laugh like that since Dave Karofsky tried to kill himself over a month ago.

* * *

On Tuesday, Burt walks past his son's room and hears voices.

He's about to knock and interrupt and maybe toss out the door open rule when he realizes that one of the voices definitely does _not_ belong to Blaine. He hesitates, knowing damn well that his son would be pissed at him for listening in, but he can't help it because he_ likes _Blaine and he's just _so_ confused right now.

Frowning, he leans in and listens as Kurt laughs – _laughs_ – at whomever it is he is talking to. The person giggles as well, saying something about how beautiful Kurt's laugh is. Kurt shushes the voice and whines out, "_Chandler_, stop!" before he starts to sing something that Burt can only recognize as a popular 80s song; probably something Whitney Houston since Finn did mention it was Whitney week in glee.

Still confused, Burt steps away from the door and heads downstairs. He's sure whatever's going on with Kurt and this Chandler kid is innocent. Or at least he hopes it is, for his son's sake _and_ Blaine's.

* * *

It's a gorgeous Wednesday afternoon when Burt walks into his kitchen and notices two teenagers sifting through sheet music in the connected dining room.

"Shouldn't you two be outside enjoying this great weather?" He asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He watches Kurt roll his eyes.

"Dad, Rachel and I have to figure out what to sing for our NYADA auditions. We only have a few weeks left and we're still both deadlocked on what songs to sing. We don't have _time_ to play outside."

Burt takes the comment in stride and chuckles, muttering to himself as he begins to leave the room. He's almost away from the area when he hears Kurt's phone chime. Almost immediately, his son scoops up the phone and a smile spreads across his face like wildfire. Next to him, Rachel pales and shoots Burt a strange look before she darts her attention back to her music.

He can't fathom what the look was for, but Burt can easily see Kurt's happiness etched on his features as he quickly types out a response. Stepping outside of the room, Burt barely hears Rachel whisper to his son, "I still don't think what you're doing is innocent, Kurt."

To which Kurt responds, "Just stay out of it, Rachel. It's fine. I'm not doing anything wrong."

But Burt can't help but feel that _maybe_ his son _is_ doing something wrong.

* * *

It's Thursday night when something finally cracks.

Burt is packing for his overnight trip to Columbus – another important meeting to attend thanks to his seat in Congress (he'll never get over the fact that people are calling _him_ to come and speak at their business functions) – when he hears it: _the inevitable blowout_.

He actually wasn't expecting it to happen, or at least not happen _that_ night. Blaine had shown up an hour ago looking a little bit lost, but still excited to be there nonetheless. Burt had let him in and called for Kurt that his boyfriend was there; Kurt quickly letting him know that Blaine was to go directly upstairs and turn on the tv for their reality show marathon.

It wasn't until Burt started to follow Blaine upstairs that he realized that the kid looked a lot like someone had kicked his dog. "You okay, kid?" He had asked as he stepped aside to let Blaine into Kurt's room. The boy sidestepped him, eyes downcast as he slipped into the room.

"I'm fine, Mr. Hummel," he had whispered as he walked over to the tv. "Just tired."

But Burt knew better. He had seen Blaine like this before, during the week that his big tv star brother had been in town. The demeanor in which Blaine carried himself was his _I'm hurting_ stance. Just the sight of him like that worried Burt because he knew that if Blaine was carrying himself like _that_, then the boy obviously knew something weird was going on.

And considering the loud voices filtering in from down the hall _now_, Blaine was finding out exactly what the weird thing was.

_Finally_, too curious for his own good, Burt steps into the hall, eyes locking on Kurt's bedroom door as he watches Blaine sneak out of the door. "Everything okay, Blaine?" He questions quietly, trying to ignore the tears that were falling down the boy's face.

"I- I have to go," Blaine chokes out, stumbling down the stairs in a half run.

He almost makes it to the bottom of the stairs before he sobs and the sound just breaks Burt's heart. Across the hall, Kurt slams his door.

* * *

Burt doesn't make it home until late Friday night, _way_ after their usual dinner time.

He finds out from Carole that Kurt came home and locked himself away in his room as soon as school ended; he also finds out that Finn said Blaine mentioned something about Kurt _cheating_. Just the word makes Burt's heart drop straight to his toes. Loosening his tie, he walks upstairs and hesitates outside of Kurt's bedroom door before he steps right in and begins a conversation with his son.

Kurt looks better than he expected him would look after a fight with Blaine, but then Burt realizes that Kurt is completely ignoring his pain by planning for New York. There are different colored post-it notes plastered all over the room, on lamps and picture frames and many other things. He's able to find out what each color means when he spots a pink one on the infamous prom photo. He studies the picture, mind flashing back to the night Kurt came home with a tiara, a wand, and a terrified boyfriend.

"_Dad, he came out of nowhere. He just showed up out of the crowd and asked me to dance. It was amazing!"_

For a second, he wonders if this Chandler guy would ever do the same.

"Blaine and I are on the rocks. I honestly don't know what's up with him."

Burt nods, watching as his son sticks more colored papers on his personal items. He gets into a mini-argument with him about the importance of keeping certain items and then out of nowhere, the giant elephant in the room gets let out: _he doesn't want to see Kurt go_.

Honestly, he had planned to come in and talk to Kurt about Blaine, but instead, things took a different turn and there he was, telling his son how things were gonna change once he was off in New York.

But by the end of their conversation, he has his little boy wrapped up in his arms and everything feels right in the world.

Well, at least for now.

* * *

That weekend, there's no sign of Blaine.

Kurt's phone is still buzzing on the coffee table, but Kurt is staring at it like it was a poisonous snake. Finn and Carole decided to visit some of Carole's relatives the next town over, thus giving Burt a bit of free time to talk with his son about what had happened yesterday at school. Sighing, Burt takes a seat in his usual armchair, reclining it as he watches his son stare forlornly at his phone.

"I take it that's not Blaine texting you?"

Kurt jumps up a bit and then settles, his hand darting out to grab up his phone. He eyes the screen for a moment and then casts it aside, "No," he pauses, "I suppose you heard from Finn what happened yesterday."

"I heard something, but what I really want to hear is _your_ side of the story."

Kurt sighs, resting his phone on his stomach as he stretches out on the couch. From his position in his chair, Burt can easily see his son's eyes go watery and sad, "Blaine thinks I'm cheating on him."

"Are you?"

"No! My God, dad, no!"

"But why would he think that?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Kurt mumbles, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I met this guy and we started texting and it got flirty and Blaine found my phone and now I don't know what's going to happen."

Burt nods, taking a sip of his beer as he urges his son to continue. For a good hour, Kurt just talks and talks: expressing how distant Blaine's become, how nice it was to be noticed and complimented, and how much he missed the early days of his relationship. By the end, the boy's sobbing and Burt's up and out of his chair with his arms curled around him.

"You and Blaine need to talk about this," he mentions. "You may have not cheated on him, but to him, it probably feels like it and it's probably killing him."

"But he won't listen to me. He won't text me back. He won't answer the phone. I don't know what to do."

Burt thinks for a minute and then smiles sadly, his mind having sent him back to that day at McKinley years ago when he saw Kurt singing his little heart out onstage, "Do what you do best," he says, smiling down at Kurt when the boy pulls away from him and nods as recognition lights up on his face.

"Okay."

* * *

On Monday, Kurt comes into the house looking more heartbroken than ever.

"He won't even talk to me."

Burt sighs sadly, rising from his chair to follow his son into the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

"I sang to him today, dad. I sang him a _love song_ and all he did was stare at me. By the end, he was barely clapping."

"Did it look like the song affected him in any way?"

"Well, he did have tears in his eyes," Kurt whispers, taking a drink of orange juice.

"Then that's a start," Burt reassures, patting his son on the shoulder as he heads out to the garage. Behind him, he hears Kurt groan as his phone begins to vibrate on table.

Seems like that Chandler kid is still around, _but not for long_.

* * *

Burt finds Kurt sitting with his head in his hands at the kitchen table on Tuesday night.

His phone sits silent and unmoving in front of him. Burt wonders to himself if that Chandler kid is finally out of the picture. Then as if clockwork, the phone vibrates. When Kurt reaches forward to pick it up, his face brightens just the tiniest bit.

"Is that Blaine?" Burt questions, eyes curiously watching his son. Kurt nods and holds the phone close to his chest.

"I think we're going to be okay."

"You_ think_?"

"No, I _know_ we are. I just _know_."

* * *

Wednesday night, Blaine's at the house.

As much as it pains him to think it, Burt's excited to see his son come sneaking in the house with Blaine in tow; both boys looking barely put together with their hair mussed and clothes slightly wrinkled.

"Hello Blaine," Burt greets, causing his son's boyfriend to jump clear out of his skin.

"Oh, hi sir!" Blaine says with a blush. Kurt elbows him as he makes his way up the stairs. Behind him, Blaine stares, his eyes wide and loving as he watches Kurt go up the steps and Burt can only hope that those two kids decide to stay together – in_ love_ - for a long time. He smiles and settles on the couch with a newspaper, his gaze still on Blaine as the kid stumbles his way upstairs and most likely into Kurt's room. Smirking, Burt turns his attention back to the paper, glad that things are no longer_ strange_ in the Hudson-Hummel household.

But he can only hope things can stay that way until that inevitable day when his son flies the coop because as much as he hates to think about it, it's only a matter of time; and this week had been nothing but a harsh reminder that things were indeed changing.

* * *

A/N: Not really sure where this came from, but it just crept up on me. I'm not really feeling the flow of it, but no matter what I did or changed, it just sounded wrong to me. So that's why it is the way it is; I'll probably go back and revamp it later. Maybe… I guess it depends on the response. If it's not _that_ reviewed, I'll leave it alone, lol.

Anyways, I just wondered what Burt would think in this situation and yeah, I know we saw him for that one heartbreaking Hummel family moment, but I just wanted to add more. And here we are! Please review! Thanks!


End file.
